iGet Detention Because of Sam
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Sam's random texting gets Freddie detention. How will detention go? And what is Sam's big "secret" she needs to tell Freddie? Seddie two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Today's the Fourth of July! __ This story has nothing to do with the Fourth of July, though, it's just a random story I began when I was bored. This WILL be a twoshot. Enjoy!_

Freddie's phone went off in the middle of class. He fumbled around, reaching in his book bag, searching for it. By the time he found it, the whole class was staring at him. He blushed and read the text, making sure to put his phone on silent.

**From: Princess Puckett**

** Hey, Frednub.**

Freddie glared at Sam, who just shrugged innocently.

**To: Princess Puckett**

** What in the world? I could've gotten my phone taken, you know.**

Thankfully, although everyone else in the class had heard, old Mr. Howard (with the 'ears like a hawk') had finally begun to lose his hearing.

**From: Princess Puckett**

** How was I supposed to know ur phone was on max ring? Ya know, I always keep mine on vibrate.**

Freddie's phone vibrated silently this time, and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he began to type his reply.

**To: Princess Puckett**

** Too bad we can't all be as perfect as you, PRINCESS. Anyway, y are you txting me if you're RIGHT BESIDE ME? U could just whisper to me or sth. **

He smirked as he sent the text, and watched Sam's face as she read it. His heart beat faster as he pulled out the phone to see what she'd put back, though he didn't know why. Maybe the thrill of the fight?

**From: Princess Puckett**

** Ya, I know, since u r so dorky and I'm so awesome. Anyway, I don't wanna get in trouble 4 whispering.**

Freddie had to sigh as he read this. For a girl that was a mastermind when it came to picking locks, creating evil plans and such, Sam could be so clueless sometimes.

**To: Princess Puckett**

** Wouldn't we get in more trouble for texting during class?**

He glanced over at Sam, who, since she was texting pretty much all the time, had the art of texting down. Her fingers flew (discreetly) over the keyboard, and then they stopped. Seconds later, Freddie's phone vibrated.

**From: Princess Puckett**

** Nah, txting's less obvious. Anyway, I wanted to talk 2 u privatelyyyyyy….;)**

Freddie felt his face go red, as Sam probably knew it would (it was made even more obvious by her smirk). Freddie's embarrassment was heightened when the girl next to him gave him an incredibly weird look. Furious, Freddie typed again.

**To: Princess Puckett**

** What the….what do u mean? What do u need to tlk w/ me privately about? And couldn't it wait till after class?**

Freddie's face was still red as he waited for another text to pop up.

**From: Princess Puckett**

** No, I didn't think it could, but since u said that, I'll wait till after class. *smirk* Cya then, Fredwardo! **

By this point, Freddie was all but slamming his fingers on the delicate touch-screen of his Pear Phone. Finally, Mr. Howard noticed.

"Freddie Benson, is that a CELLPHONE you have there?" he asked, glaring at the boy.

Freddie almost gasped. "What? NO!" he lied. However, Freddie was a horrible liar and he immediately turned red.

"Give it here," Mr. Howard demanded, waggling his fingers in Freddie's face.

Freddie reluctantly gave up his brand new, expensive Pear Phone, wincing as it touched Mr. Howard's wrinkled flesh. He could almost feel Sam's smirk radiating off her face.

"Who were you texting?" Mr. Howard asked sternly. Out of the corner of his eye, Freddie saw a worried expression on Sam's face.

"Someone in another school." Freddie lied once again, yet this time he was able to pull it off, him knowing how Sam felt about her phone being given up. Sam had more private texts to Carly, texts that Freddie didn't have.

Mr. Howard scowled. "Well, let's see about that." He pulled out Freddie's phone, and with reluctant, forced direction from a guy they didn't know well named Ryan (Ryan was threatened with ten detentions) he managed to pull up Freddie's Inbox. "Hmm, Princess Puckett, Princess Puckett, Princess Puckett. Who do we know with the last name PUCKETT?" His eyes flashed to Sam.

"My twin sister Melanie, she's pretty much a pink princess." Sam smiled sweetly and innocently. However, Mr. Howard knew her tricks all too well.

"Well, let's see about that." He somehow managed to hit the right button to call the person who sent the message, and Sam's phone began flashing with "Incoming Call: Freddie Benson". She quickly hit End, but it was too late. Mr. Howard had already seen.

"Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett, you both have a week of detention for texting during class and lying to A TEACHER!" Mr. Howard screamed, the gross veins in his neck pulsing. The bell rang then, and Mr. Howard calmly said, "You are all dismissed. I will see most of you in class tomorrow, and Fredward and Samantha, I will see you in DETENTION in my room tonight."

The class all leaked into the hallway and Freddie immediately cornered Sam. "SAM! What the heck was that all about?"

"I was bored," Sam shrugged. "I needed somebody to text, and you were the only person that came to mind. You got a problem with that, Freduchini?"

"Well, I just got detention, so yeah, I have a problem with that," Freddie scowled.

"Eh, who cares?" Sam shrugged.

"I do," Freddie rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what was SO IMPORTANT that you just had to tell me in the middle of class?"

Sam grinned. "I'll tell ya in detention, Freddly.

Freddie groaned. "What? Sam, you wanted to tell me SO bad in class!"

"Too bad," Sam growled, turned and began to walk away. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to face Freddie once again. "Uh, I don't say this often, so listen. I'm kinda….uh….sorry I got you detention, okay, nub? But thanks for sticking up for me anyways."

Freddie's scowling face turned to a slight smile. "Yeah, you're welcome, and I forgive you." He said. Then he added, "And sorry I got you detention too, I guess."

"Nah, I'm used to it." She then patted his face softly. Whether it was a loving or teasing gesture, Freddie didn't know. "Nice lie, by the way. You're getting better."

She turned and walked down the hall, grabbing her backpack. Freddie was left there to wonder what she was going to tell him in detention.

_Thanks for reading! (Gosh, that sounds cheesy). Anyway, please read and review, not just on this story but my others! Also, should I continue iMiss Sam? I'm unsure if anyone still reads it, so review or PM me on this one. _


	2. Ending

Part 2

_Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and favorites: coketree20, JamaicaLove, livvi695, KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45, yyy1312, ahkullerkeks, Bambi94 and Gabsickle. I really love reviews and favorites! They make me happy, lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter, as promised. Hope you all enjoy it! You finally get to find out Sammy's secret, but you probably guessed already anyway._

As soon as Freddie entered the detention room that afternoon, he spotted Sam slouching in a chair in the back of the room. He immediately headed over to the desk beside her. As he quickly glanced around the room, he noticed all of the regulars: Rip-Off Rodney, Teri Trouble, Slacker Seth, and Detention Daisy, along with many others. He recognized a guy he knew from AV Club, Jeffrey. He waved to him.

Sam followed his gaze. "Dude, you know that guy?"

"Yeah, he's Jeffrey from AV Club." Freddie shrugged. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Freddip, he's insanely hot!" Sam gave him a weird look. "Think you could set me up or something?"

Freddie felt a strange surge of a horrible feeling shoot through him. He felt like getting up and punching Jeffrey in the face, though of course he would not. Gritting his teeth, he replied, "Why would I do that?"

Sam made a pouty face. "Cause we're friends?"

Suddenly, Carly entered the room. She spotted Freddie and raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" She mouthed.

Freddie shrugged and motioned to Sam. Carly then nodded in understanding, scanning the room. When she saw Jeffrey, her eyes lit up. She went over and began to chat with him.

Sam sighed. "Guess it's too late now, eh, Freddork?"

Freddie gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam shrugged, grinning wildly. "Oh, it doesn't matter anyway. I wasn't that interested in him, just thought he was cute. I'm totally interested in someone else."

"Who would that someone be?" Freddie asked, and then caught himself.

"Why do ya wanna know?" Sam muttered.

"I don't know," Freddie shrugged. "Just cause we're friends, I suppose? Or frenemies?"

Freddie couldn't help but notice Sam's sudden change in facial expressions, from hopeful to dejected. "Yeah, just frenemies, Fredly."

Freddie awkwardly decided to change the subject. "So, had any ham lately?"

"NO," Sam moaned. "I'm going to die if I don't get some soon. Either that or some fried chicken. " She cast a sideways glance at Freddie, almost as if her words had a double meaning.

Rip-Off Rodney appeared behind them then, like he'd been summoned. "Hey, guys, I couldn't help but overhear you talking about fried chicken."

"Stalker," Sam mouthed in Freddie's direction. Freddie nodded.

"How about some fried chicken, then?" Rip-Off asked. "I've got some in my bag." He rummaged through his huge grocery bag and pulled out a box of KFC fried chicken.

"I wasn't talking about that kind," Sam yelled.

"What kind then?" Rip-Off inquired, pulling different kinds of fried chicken out of his bag. "I have McDonalds, home-cooked, store-bought…"

Sam cut him off. "I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT FOOD!" she screamed, causing every person in the room to turn and stare at her. However, once they saw who it was, they turned back around and resumed talking. Freddie snickered, and then he began to wonder what she was talking about. _She was interested in someone else….she needed fried chicken, but not the food…_obviously she had a crush on someone, but who? And why did he care? He 'hated' Sam.

Mr. Howard entered the room then, and began to yell. "YOU ARE IN DETENTION! YOU CHILDREN, OR DELINQUENTS I SHOULD SAY, SHOULD BE ABLE TO SHUT YOUR MOUTHS FOR 2 HOURS! I AM GOING TO SIT HERE AND STARE AT YOU AS A PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" He then plopped on the desk and stared at the students.

Secretly, Freddie pulled out his phone and fired off a text to Sam. It was full of mistakes because he was unable to look at the screen, but he didn't care. He HAD to know who Sam liked.

**To: Princess Puckett**

** HeySam. So, what's the cig secret? Does i have anything to do with this 'mystery guy' u r in love with? You promised to tell me in detention, remembar? **

Freddie sat there for a few minutes in nervous silence.

**From: Princess Puckett**

** Um, Frednub? Wth? The CIG secret? I don't smoke (yet), dude! About ur second question….maybe u do. It all depends…nub.**

After reading her text, Freddie was incredibly confused. He went back and checked his original text, then busted out laughing. He'd meant to write BIG secret and does IT have anything to do with, but he'd messed up once again. But now he knew that this mystery guy could have something to do with him.

Mr. Howard looked up at the sound of Freddie's laugh. "Freddie Benson, once again, is interrupting my time. Why are you laughing this time, delinquent?"

_How dare he call FREDDIE BENSON a delinquent, _Freddie thought. But instead of voicing his opinion, he decided to use his newly developed (with lots of help from Sam) lying skills. "The cracks in the ceiling look like a balloon," he told him, collapsing in laughter once again.

"Um, all right then," Mr. Howard muttered, confused. Freddie knew that he thought of Freddie as a horrible liar, so Mr. Howard thought Freddie was telling the truth. "I advise you not to laugh again though."

"Yes, Mr. Howard," Freddie stated boredly before texting Sam back.

**To: Princess Puckett**

** Srry, I mean tto say BIG secret not bi secet. Can u just tell me te secret?**

Freddie looked over at Sam, who shook her head fiercely. He grinned_. Desperate times call for desperate measures_, he thought as he began rapidly texting her.

**To: Princess Puckett**

** Please?**

** To: Princess Puckett**

** PLEASE?**

** To: Princess Puckett**

** PEASE?**

** To: Princess Puckett**

** Fin, I'll tell Wendy we kissedddddd. Idc.**

Finally, finally, FINALLY, Freddie's phone vibrated, indicating a new text. He began to read it immediately.

**From: Princess Puckett**

** Wow, Freddo, u've gotten sneaky, guess u've picked up on Mama's ways. Anyway, I'll tell u after class, k? I kinda want to tell u in person, dorko.**

** To: Princess Puckett**

** Fine, but u better tell me then!**

** From: Princess Puckett**

** I will, swear.**

Freddie was excited, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he wanted to know who Sam's mystery guy was. It seemed weird to him at the time, but a part of him wanted Sam's guy to be HIM. There was also a part of him that knew it couldn't be him.

After class, Freddie ran over to Sam.

"You have to tell me!" He commanded, but just as he said that, Carly walked up.

"Hey, guys, Jeffrey asked me out!" Carly squealed. She then began to talk about Jeffrey for quite a few minutes, leaving both Sam and Freddie incredibly irritated. Finally, Spencer pulled up.

"Gotta go," Carly smiled at them. "You guys need a ride?"

"No, I have one," Sam and Freddie said simultaneously, and then glared at each other.

Carly looked bewildered. "Well, I'll see you guys later then. Bye!"

Sam and Freddie waved to her, and then Freddie turned to Sam. "WHAT IS IT?"

"I don't wanna tell you," Sam whined.

"Why?" Freddie screeched.

"Cause you'll laugh in my face or something," she muttered.

"What?" Freddie asked. "I wouldn't do that."

"Swear?" Sam held up her pinky.

"Swear." Freddie shook it.

"Well, this is kinda hard for me to say, and I'll probably never say it again….hopefully never… but for some sick, twisted reason I ended up liking you…dork. Yeah, I like you." Sam looked down.

Realization suddenly struck him, and Freddie grinned. "I like you too."

"What?" Sam looked up, and for one second, Freddie could see happiness, shock and joy all over her face. Then she composed herself. "Yeah, well, don't get too cocky, Frednub."

"Wasn't planning on it," Freddie smirked. "Hey, Sam, wanna go out with me?"

"Duh," Sam replied. "How about some smoothies?"

Freddie looked pained. "They're on me, right?"

"Well, of course." Sam grabbed his arm. "Come on, Freddison, let's go get some smoothies." She grabbed Freddie's arm, and pulled him towards the door. Freddie willingly let her pull him, hoping he had enough money.

Maybe this week wouldn't be the worst of Freddie's life, as he'd expected.

**Okay, that was horrible…I tried to make it the cliché I like you, omg I like you too scenario, or the cliché Seddie "Oh, she's pretty… oh, I shouldn't be thinking that…omg I like her!" but it was too hard, sorry ****. I also tried to keep them in character, so I hope that they stayed in character. I hope you all liked it, please review, but please no flames, only constructive criticism. Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite! Hope it wasn't too horrible!**


End file.
